Chanson Hound
This OC is retired. ---- Chanson Hound in the daughter of the Hound in the Travelling Musicians, a tale by the Brothers Grimm. Typically a basic b– who comes off as your stereotypical teenage girl, Chanson proudly embraces that stereotype. Character Personality Chanson Hound is the epitome of a teenage girl. Her interests are mocked, her smarts are questioned and her talents doubted. The only girl in this generation's Bremen Squad, Chanson is often picked on by outsiders as the weak link, the expendable, the "this band would be so much better without her." Sure, at first sight she might come off as a self-absorbed and superficial teenager, with her selfie spams on Princestagram and her obsession with new trends – fashion, boy bands, and accessories, but Chanson is all of that and more. She's a fiercely loyal girl who's always there to encourage, help and support others – not only her friends, but complete strangers too. If you meet Chanson for the first time, the first sentence from her mouth is almost always a compliment. Chanson genuinely thinks that everyone else is wonderful, and there's always something to like about every person (though, occasionally, finding said thing can be a little tough). She believes that everyone is probably trying their best to be their best, and deserves something for their efforts, even if its just a small "you look good today". Hence, she drops so many compliments, because she thinks the people around her deserve the world. Confidence. Chanson radiates confidence. In fact, just as she thinks everyone else is cool, Chanson thinks she's cool, too. As much as she gets knocked down (see paragraph 1), Chanson acts like none of that bothers her, and that she couldn't care less about what others think about her. Chanson strongly believes she's the only one who can define her worth as a person, and will defend that belief relentlessly. That's why she takes so many selfies, why she has this aura as a positive and assertive person, and why she can inspire people, both with her music and personality. Outside that cool character, Chanson can be a little reckless. A little impulsive, she can end up doing irresponsible things like sneaking out at night, skipping classes, and hanging around shady people. Her self-confidence, no matter how admirable, can still get to her head; Chanson might later end up realising she's not as completent as she might act. That ties in with her loyalty. Chanson will defend herself, her friends, people she admires, everyone else nd more, to the lst word. She knows what it's like to be mocked as vapid or stupid for your hobbies or habits, and seeing others treated that way just strikes a chord with her. However, she jumps into arguments that aren't her own, and gets a little riled up in her defences. Also, because of her tendency to speak her mind, Chanson gets labelled as a "bitch". Ultimately, Chanson is a passionate young girl who strives to live in the moment, who wants to be herself, who insists on being helpful and fun. With her pop-punk music, "aesthetic" tumblr and Princestagram posts, and a vernacular full of female-associated colloquialisms, Chanson is a basic bitch. Furthermore, she's proud of it, because there's something to be said about wearing a label the whole world seems to condemn. Hobbies and Skills ayyyyy lmao Appearance In human form, Chanson is of a wiry build. She's lean from growing up with hunting and sports and playing with her younger siblings, with a nice pair of legs and strong arms. Chanson's hips are not as defined at she would like to be, and neither is her chest, something she tends to hide by wearing crop tops and tight shorts. Chanson's skin is a medium brown tone. Ambiguously brown, one might say. Although Chanson creator's/Zena has confirmed that Chanson is POC of some sort, Zena has not decided what ethnicity Chanson is. Chanson's skin tone is a result of both genetics and tanning from sports activities. She has lips seem to rest in a permanent but cute pout, a button nose and wide expressive eyes that only seem ever the more wide and expressive through mascara and eyeliner. Her hair is naturally a brown colour, but it's often dyed in various vibrant shades. Currently, Chanson is rocking a marsala red. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Fairy tale – The Travelling Musicians How it Goes In the story a donkey, a dog, a cat, and a rooster, all past their prime years in life and usefulness on their respective farms, were soon to be discarded or mistreated by their masters. One by one they leave their homes and set out together. They decide to go to Bremen, known for its freedom, to live without owners and become musicians there. On the way to Bremen, they see a lighted cottage; they look inside and see four robbers enjoying their ill-gotten gains. Standing on each other's backs, they decide to scare the robbers away by standing on each other and making a din; the men run for their lives, not knowing what the strange sound is. The animals take possession of the house, eat a good meal, and settle in for the evening. Later that night, the robbers return and send one of their members in to investigate. He sees the Cat's eyes shining in the darkness and the robber thinks he is seeing the coals of the fire. He reaches over to light his candle. Things happen in quick succession; the Cat scratches his face with her claws, the Dog bites him on the leg, the Donkey kicks him with his hooves, and the Rooster crows and chases him out the door, screaming. He tells his companions that he was beset by a horrible witch who scratched him with her long fingernails (the Cat), an ogre with a knife (the Dog), a giant who had hit him with his club (the Donkey), and worst of all, the judge who screamed in his voice from the rooftop (the Rooster). The robbers abandon the cottage to the strange creatures who have taken it, where the animals live happily for the rest of their days. How does Chanson come into it? Eventually, the Hound found a lady Hound and had Hound babies, and Chanson was the eldest of the litter. The Hound lived in the house in Bremen for a while but eventually saved up enough money to buy a decent house elsewhere. It was an awesome house because there was plenty of running place and Chanson liked it very much. Relationships Family Chanson has several brothers and sisters, but she is the eldest of out of all of them. Most of them don't even attend Ever After High, but go to a local school in her home district. She's very protective over them. Hurt them and you deal with the boss ass b–. Friends she has lots Chanson's pals with the rest of the Travelling Musicians. I'll expand on their friendships later. Pets Chanson has a stuffed rabbit. It's the closest she has to a pet. Romance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ - ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)﻿ ( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) yes I did mean a literal cock Outfits (style description) Quotes Tba Trivia *Chanson plays the drums. And sings, but she prefers sick beats to pretty melodies. Gallery Stuff by Me Chanson hound sketch.jpg|sketch!! Stuff by Others c__chanson_by_vnxdarkbabie-d9i9gn7.png|Cute headshot done by vnxdarkbabie! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Travelling Musicians Category:Royals Category:Canines Category:German Category:Zena's Retired OCs